Barbossa is back Chapter 1
by BarbossasPearl
Summary: Barbossa is alive, and together with two remaining crew members who saw chance to escape, he makes his way back to the world.


I don't own the any of the Disney characters.

This is for the Barbossa fans, Jack Sparrow fans feel free to read but, be warned, this is revenge for Barbossa time, so if you read it, don't get mad with me, i have warned you.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The cave was quiet.  
Only a bit of wind, blowing through entrances and the occasional drip of water could be heard.

On the pile of gold and other loot was Captain Barbossa, motionless, seemingly dead.

A sound... water moving, and out of the water came two pirates.

One was simple looking, on bare feet, bandana around his head, earrings, the common look for an average pirate.

The other one didn't look so much different but from the way they spoke, he was clearly a bit more intelligent and seemed to take charge of the situation naturally.

They walked over to Barbossa and looked down on him.

The simple one said, "Baley, he's dead..naught we can do fer him anymore."

Baley looked down on him, his instincts telling him not to turn away just yet.."He's breathin', look!"

Shan, short for Shanagan fell to his knees and quickly put his ear on the captain's chest and responded "Yer right, he's breathin'! "

Baley said to Shan to get out of the way and let him see what he could do, after which he started to check the wound thoroughly, indicating he was a ship's surgeon of sorts.

He took a while, and then turned his head up to Shan saying "He's been lucky, the bulled came near, but didn't enter his heart, due to THIS."

He stretched his hand out, and in it he had a tough leather pouch, in it pieces of eight, gold and silver coins.

The captain has this in his inner pocket, when the bullet came in it must've hit the pouch and went into another direction.

It's deep though, and if he is to recover, we need to get it out, get me fire, one of the torches, and find out if there's any of them bottles of rum left in the other room.

Shan walked towards a hidden opening, not in sight from the main cave, and slipped through it, seemingly knowing just where to go.

He returned with a burning torch and a bottle of rum.

Baley took a knife he had between his belt and held it in the fire of the torch, he then threw rum over the wound, and poured some into Barbossa's mouth, "To keep'm asleep".

He looked up at Shan for a moment and said "Get some fabric, there's some over there, pointing in a direction of a pile of roles of fabric, and said he should look for cotton if possible.

He started to do his work, having to grind the knife very deep as the bullet had gone right down, and Barbossa moaned in his unconsciousness.

Shan returned, looking down on the captain and said he would love to follow the captain when he'd go after Sparrow and get him out of the way fer once and fer all!

Baley managed to get the bullet out finally and threw more rum in the wound, cleaning and disinfecting it with the alcohol.

He then bandaged the wound thoroughly with some cotton, after carefully rolling off the top layers of the fabric, thus using only the inner layers that were still clean and not dusty.

"Now all we can do is wait, it's good rainwater makes a sweet pond in the other room, we have enough water to drink, but I'm starved, it's no fun bein' human again and not having any food."

"Let's rest", Shan said, "If we sleep we won't feel the hunger."

Both men found a place that was at least half comfortable to lay on and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from last day and evening's events.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness, nothing but darkness, and confusion.."Where am i?".

He opened his eyes, and darkness made way for light, flickering light.

He looked around him and saw the light of torches and recognised the cave of Isla Muerta.

He slowly started to remember and finally noticed something else.. he was hungry, extremely much so.

"Baley, he's awake our capt'n".

Baley and Shan came closer quickly and helped Barbossa to sit up.

"Where the blazes did you two come from, how did you escape?"

"We saw what was happening and were able to get to the back of the ship, climbed down and bit, jumped into the water, and then swam back here".

"How did it all happen", asked Barbossa,"Where be the rest of the crew?"

Shan and Baley looked at each other and Baley replied, "I'm sorry Capt'n, they're all dead or taken by the commodore and his men, they be hung by now, that's fer sure!"

Barbossa's face darkened, "How come i am alive?"

Baley told him how they found him and how his pouch had saved his life, and how they had fixed him up as good as they could.

Barbossa stared ahead for a moment, and then said with a voice almost like a growl, "Just ye wait Jack Sparrow, I'll be dealing with ye, this time i won't maroon ye, ye'll be killed, slow and painful".

"Ye'll pay fer what ye've done to me and me crew.."

He said, "Is there a way to get some food around here?"

Baley replied they had been able to make a simple kind of fish trap and managed to catch quite a few.

He said that there were some cooked, ready to eat.

"We've fed ye some fish every day Capt'n, to get yer strength back.

Barbossa hummed in delight, he'd be tasting again.

He looked around and said "I feel a draft, it's cold..aye, it be good te be feelin' again!"

They ate their full and then went to see about getting bottles, long left behind, filling them with as much fresh water as possible, and checked the long boat that had be left behind after the commodore and his men, and Jack, Will and Elisabeth had taken one each, leaving a single one behind.

"Why thank ye Jack, so kind of ye to leave me a boat", Barbossa grinned a toothy grin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had rested a week longer, living on fish and the last fresh water that was left besides that which would be taken on their way out, and Barbossa's wound was healing well.

They decided it was time to leave Isla Muerta behind.

Baley asked how many days it would be to the nearest populated island, and Barbossa replied they would go to "Santa Maria, an island with a regular ship route to Tortuga.

"It be about 6 days if we row well, we'll be takin' over from each other and not stop once, that way we'll be alright."

Having fried, dried and tucked away fish in some silk they found, and stored as much water as possible, they were off.

Barbossa wasn't all that strong yet, but he was determined to get back to civilisation as soon as possible, as he had a lot to do in the coming time..

First and foremost, he decided he had to slake his lust, that lust that had grown inside him for a decade and he would go insane if he didn't feel a woman, or two, soon.

And, not to be forgotten, a real meal, the first one in the last ten years, and some good wine.

"Aye, that'll be nice to start me new life with".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their journey was behind them, things had gone swiftly, the weather had remained good throughout their trip, no tropical storms had threatened their lives, and the wind had been with them all along.

In just five days, they came to Santa Maria.

Barbossa was surprised to find the island had become a lot more populated, and with more places to stay and enjoy yourself a while.

He knew this was a place Jack Sparrow would run into him very unlikely, and said to Shan and Baley to have a rest at the inn, giving them some gold coins, telling them after that they were to see if there were any pirates here to form a crew with.

He then turned and stood for a few moments, trying to think, what first..a meal, or women.

He decided after not being fed and feeling starved for ten years, he had better have a good meal first and strengthen himself.

He went to what seemed to be the best inn, a lavish establishment, which proved more merchant ships came to this island then used to, when it was just a small community of fishermen.

After a meal of smoked turkey, chicken breast in creamy sauce, white bread, potatoes, fresh apple pie and good wine, he sat, spent, and feeling wonderful, enjoying the scenery.

Across the room, two ladies were watching him, and when he looked in their direction, they smiled a sexy smile, inviting and oh so attractive.

One of the ladies was red headed and quite heavy build, but still looking very feminine, the other a dark woman, who definitely had to have some Indian blood in her, eyes dark as the night and a body creamy beige of colour and well build but slim.

Barbossa could feel his manhood harden, it had been ten years, and he needed to catch up, urgently.

He smiled at the ladies, bowing his head slightly towards them.

They giggled and smiled back, playing with their skirts and hair, moving themselves around a bit, as if to show him their all.

Barbossa was impatient to know if they would have a pleasant night with them, or if it was just innocent flirting.

He took a golden coin from his pouch, and held it up between his right hand index and middle finger, and looked in the direction of the two women, licking his lips sensually.

The women looked at each other a moment and then moved slow but certainly in his direction.

When they reached his table, the dark woman said "Hello handsome stranger, 'haven't seen you around here yet, fancy some fun tonight luv?"

Barbossa could feel his erection twitch, and replied, voice raw from excitement, "Oh yes lass, i fancy that very much, and yer friend, will she be joining us?"

He looked at the red head eager, too eager maybe, he realised, and he was relieved when she said "Oh yes luv, we always work together, safer that way".

Barbossa nodded and said "Well lass, i assure ye it won't be like work, let's go up and all have some fun shall we"?

He was told the red head was called Rachelle and the dark woman Larissa, and after getting a key to a room in the inn they moved upstairs, Barbossa in the middle his arms around the two women, feeling his desire grow by the minute.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was just as lavish as the rest of the inn, many candles stood ready to be lid, and a fire could be started in a big fireplace.

The women attended to it, and when ready the room was beautiful, warm and with a lovely atmosphere from the many candles.

The bed was large and the mattress and sheets soft.

Barbossa had taken off his coat, and his weapons (which incidentally, they had left on him when leaving the cave, another fact that Barbossa thanked them for), his boots and his vest.

He went to lay down on the bed, watching the women lid the candles, until he couldn't take it no more.

"Come here, leave the rest of the candles, it's enough".

The women came to the bed, and settled beside him.

Barbossa drew them closer and started to kiss the beautiful Larissa, and she kissed him back eagerly, but it was Rachelle who really got the fire going, quickly finding out she was the passionate one of the two.

She kissed him back with as much fervour and hunger, and she started to undress him as she kissed him.

Barbossa helped her undress too as Larissa straddled him, slowly taking her clothes off, revealing a creamy skin and a pair of small but firm breasts.

She softly rubbed his increasingly hard manhood with her buttocks making Barbossa moan into Rachelle's kiss.

Soon all were nude and Barbossa had made the women lay down on their backs while he straddled them, looking at the bodies below him, in pure delight, relishing the sight.

He slowly ran his hands down the body's of the women, feeling every bit of it, relishing the feel and the fact he was able to enjoy the warmth of a woman's flesh after more then a decade.

He stroke every inch, and took his time, he softly took the women's breast in his hands feeling the difference, Larissa's small firm ones and Rachelle full lush ones.

He decided, they were both a woman's body, and he loved the feel of them both.

Any body would have done for him this night, he realised, and he enjoyed hearing the women moan softly as he stroked along the length of their legs, down on the outside, and upwards again on the inside, softly scraping his nails over their hot skins, making the women utter a soft whimper.

He slid his hands between their legs, and stroked along the soft hair and slowly worked his way into their hot wet velvet bodies, relishing the feel of it, and taking his time, slowly..as to not let the night be over too soon, and the pleasure it would bring.

He slowly moved his fingers around inside the women's bodies, feeling, and teasing them with movements, sometimes slow and then fast again, making the women moan and whimper in delight.

He then couldn't hold it any longer, he had to be inside the body of a woman once more, and he slid his hard manhood inside Rachelle's velvet cave, and he moaned long and deep at the feel of her body receiving him firm and hot.

He wanted this to last, they had all night and he moved slow and sensually turning his hips around, grinding..., but Rachelle's passion didn't allow him to stay slow.

She moaned with every thrust of him and then wrapped her legs around his body firmly, effectively pushing him deeper into her.

She moved along with his body and also squeezed her muscles on the inside.

Barbossa lost himself in his lust, build for ten years, his delight for feeling the best feeling a man could experience and his pace got faster, wilder, and Rachelle followed him right along, moaning loudly, her voice blended with that of Barbossa, who started to grunt with every thrust, sounding almost desperate for release after having to frustrate at memories, not being able to relief himself, for so very long.

It didn't take long before he came, shooting his sperm powerfully into Rachelle's body, pushing in deeper as he came.

He felt like he was no longer solid, his limps felt like liquid, his body seemed to be floating on the waves of delight in what was the heaviest orgasm he had ever had.

It took long before the waves of his orgasm left him, and he sank onto Rachelle's body, breathing heavy and still lingering on.

Larissa stroked his back softly, ending up on his buttocks, to softly massage him.

She then proceeded to go back up and give him a gentle back massage, making his body get all relaxed and he felt wonderful.

Rachelle softly wove her fingers through his hair, caressing and massaging his head along with Larissa's back massage.

Soon Larissa's massage became a very erotical one, as she was softly sliding her breasts over his back, followed by her velvet hill slowly gliding over him, to end right over his head.

She then pushed him in the side, and he rolled over, surprised by finding her private parts right over his face.

He had never done such a thing before, but somehow it excited him tremendously, the scent was wonderful, feminine and exciting, and he slowly stuck out his tongue.

He slid his tongue around her velvet cave entrance, he licked the inside of her thighs, and explored, tasting a new taste to him, and experiencing for the first time how wonderful it was to taste a woman's most private parts.

He loved the scent and the taste, and wondered why he had never wanted to do this before, but none of that mattered now.

He could feel it, and he could taste and smell it, how wonderful it was to be able to again, he moaned and felt his fire growing again.

He started to push Larissa lower down his body, following her velvet heat with his lips and tongue still making her whimper in delight, until she was low enough..

He gripped her hips firmly and almost threw her on her back, thrusting into her, making her cry out.. "Aaahhh".

He couldn't control his fire, the new sensation of tasting her private hot area made him get wild with lust and he thrust himself up fast and deep, Larissa moaned loudly, her body shaking under the powerful thrusts of his hard manhood, deep inside her.

He lost himself, seeing the world around him blend into one whole of colours and lights, feeling his body turn to liquid once more and lust seemed to devour him, as he cried out loud, groaning and yelling at the same time, letting out every bit of unslaked lust and feelings so long having been unable to release them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barbossa opened his eyes, and smiled satisfied and feeling incredible.

The warmth of the sun on his skin was something else he had done without too long.

Both women were gone, but it didn't matter.

The night had been long and he had been spent and satisfied enough for a while to come.

He got up and got dressed.

He went down into the Inn's eating area and got himself a good meal, enjoying every bit of it, but the best thing was the fact they had some apples for him to take with him.

He sank his teeth deep into the juicy fruit as he walked out of the inn, to meet his two men on the place they would be waiting for him.

As he approached, his lips curled up in a satisfied grin.

With Shan and Baley were at least 25 other rough looking, well build men, obviously pirates.

Barbossa walked over to them and said, "I'm captain Barbossa, maybe ye men have heard of me."

There wasn't one man who didn't nod and some said things as being surprised to see him alive, or it being a pleasure to meet him.

Shan and Baley had done a good job in finding out who the men supported in the events that had happened, (which all knew about, as stories of such events were spread quickly throughout the Caribbean) Jack Sparrow or Barbossa.

He could now be sure of having a very loyal crew indeed, due to the good work of his old crew members Shan and Baley, who were made first mate and quarter master.

All that they needed was a ship.

Barbossa had looked around a bit the night before, and had seen one ship which would be perfect, and Barbossa grinned at the name, the "Inevitable".

There didn't seem to be many guards on the ship, and all seemed quiet, making Barbossa think most of the crew were on shore.

He was right, the following night he and his crew stole a long boat lying on the beach and softly rowed towards the ship.

The men took a dagger between their teeth and started to climb aboard, softly as they went.

It didn't take long, there were indeed only about 6 guards and they were over taken and killed swiftly.

Barbossa and the rest of the crew got on board and immediately started to get the ship ready.

Before sunrise the ship sailed out of harbour and Barbossa thought to himself how easy some people it made to commandeer a ship by letting it be all by itself with no more then 6 people to guard it, who were half asleep at that.

As the ship sailed out to open sea and the sun rose blood red over the ocean, Barbossa felt a new excitement, and a tension growing inside him, as he said, voice almost a growl, "This be your last month Jack Sparrow, your death is inevitable.. ye'll pay, i promise ye".


End file.
